The Legacy
by ArchangelofChrist
Summary: A fanfic of the Steven Erikson series Malazan Empire Book of the Fallen...A legacy unfound, a legacy reborn...The Bridgeburners rise again...If you have not read the books yet don't read this...too much unique terminology and reference


**Hi everyone this is my very first fanfic i've done...and i'm not so sure if i want to continue or not...i'll continue the story only if the reviewers encourage me to... **

_Chapter One _

Kaston To'an struggled over the rugged terrain on the borders of the Holy Sea Raraku, body failing him even as he fell one last time into drunken darkness…

Iskaral Pust bent over the gaunt and stocky lad with his searching eyes collapsing into furrows into a deep frown. "This lad, what is so special of him that Cotillion himself came and summoned me in person to save and test him for power…?" Iskaral muttered to himself, totally unconscious of the heavy books laden on his mule, even as the mule started stumbling and shaking. Still muttering to himself Iskaral finally let the books off the trembling mule. Those books were a fortune, no one other than the Gods themselves possess so many High Sorcery books. Who is this lad that Cotillion himself commanded Iskaral to test him and give him the book he needs, to even assume he could use High Sorcery? If any who could use High Sorcery comes within one mile of him he could still smell it, but what of this boy? Iskaral laid a slender finger on the lad's head and started probing with his warrens. For a full hour he sat there, searching through the boy for any whiff of a warren. He was just about to give up when the barriers of the boy's mind finally relented and the full force of Kaston's potential staggered the High Priest. There was not one, or even two warrens available to this boy, but four! The warrens emanating from the boy were Denul, the Healing Warren; Thyr, the warren of light; a taste of Darkness which Iskaral can't put a finger on, even though he himself was a wielder of High Rashan; and most of all Telas, the warren of fire, was strong in him. All four were strong enough to be High Sorcery. The implications of the lad were so astounding that Iskaral sat back on his rump with a squeak. The Warren of Fire was so strong in him that it defied all restrictions on Sorcery, though there is a limit on how much the body can hold. What really disturbed him though was the boy's Darkness potential. He was the most notable High Mage of Rashan, Meanas, and Thyr besides Quick Ben, and he could not sense what is directly wrong with the lad's warren of darkness…

Much as he was reluctant to, he laid the four books of High Thyr, Denul, Rasha, and Telas beside the unconscious boy and erected wards around the boy so he could not be disturbed until Kaston awake. Then went away on his mule still muttering with himself, "Not Rashan then…could it be an Kur…" His voice slowly faded away.

Kaston slowly awoke from unconsciousness with a fierce headache. He was still rubbing his head when he noticed the 4 books beside him. He stared at them without touching, and started wondering what had happened. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to take the gold book, but when he did bits of light started raising up his arms and suddenly, it seemed as if a locked door in his head opened and he could access something unfathomable. Kaston took his hand away quickly, but the lights continued.

_What is happening to me?_

Even though against his instincts, he laid his hands on the black book, with something happening he did not expect. The best he could put it is non-light, they raced up his body intertwining with the light sparks, creating a dance as beautiful as it's deadly. He stared at the remaining books while the lights swirled around and finally touched the red book. Instantly his body started to convulse as he experience fiery pain as never before. It was an oversight of Iskaral Pust that when an initiate touches his book of magic there must be an experienced mage watching. Kaston might have died if not when he convulsed he fell on the white book, and everything became calm again. Kaston stood there looking up to the sky panting, not willing to move.

_What in the name of Hood is happening to me?_

He touched the books again, but nothing happened, so he collected the books in an arc and looked into the inside cover, and was shocked to the core of what he read:

In the Gold book: Warren of High Thyr  
In the Black book: Warren of High Meanas and High Rashan  
In the Red book: Warren of High Telas  
In the White book: Warren of High Denul

He has often dreamed of touching one of these books and being able to access them, this is incredible, where did they come from. With no further ado he packed them up and started walking when…

_Why am I walking? One of these books are bound to tell me how to travel warrens... _

He took the Book of High Thyr and found the passage teaching how to open warrens, tried it, for the first time touching the gold door in his mind, and stepped through the warren. Inside he found a dazzling golden landscape, and stared at it for a long time. He read further and further into the book until he grew tired…and laid down for a rest in such a bright land…

**R&R...and no flames...only constructive criticsm...don't hold back though... **


End file.
